


Where The Road Turns

by Wix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, not team Cap friendly, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: A billionaire and an assassin walk into a bar...Tony's still waiting for the punchline.





	Where The Road Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I typed this all up today and I didn't have a chance to go over it with a fine tooth comb so I apologize in advance for any typos or mistakes you may or may not find. 
> 
> This is a Winteriron story. It is NOT a Stony story.  
> Just in case anyone was unsure.

As funny as it is, the rogue Avengers plus guests return to the Compound and settle in by the end of the first day like nothing has happened. Granted, Tony knows a thing or two about how Rogers will ignore everything and anything that doesn’t align perfectly with his ‘view and understanding’ of the world, and the others seem content to follow his lead like the good little sheep they are.

Perhaps funny isn’t the word he’s looking for here. Sad maybe? Irritating? Whatever it is, it’s certainly not ‘good’ in any form or definition of the word or concept.

Tony rolls the glass in his hands, letting the liquid swirl onto the sides. The bar is packed, but far too loud and far too dark for anyone to really catch on to who is in the corner booth. There’s an energy here, a desperation for life and living that Tony understands but can’t reach. He would blame that on the rogues, but truthfully, he’s been searching for that kind of freedom for years and he’s never found even a hint of it. The closest he’s ever gotten was the armor but even that was tainted by the responsibility and the fear and the blood on his hands.

He wonders if Yinsen is proud of him. He knows that Howards not, but then again Yinsen was more of a father figure, mentor and guide to Tony in that small amount of time than Howard was in seventeen years.

And still Tony failed him too when it mattered most. Yinsen’s ‘plan’ might have always been to die for Tony, but that sure as hell was never Tony’s plan.

Sometimes, Tony wonders how the world would be different, if he’d managed to save Yinsen. Would Yinsen have agreed with his decision to create the armor? Would he have been as disapproving as Pepper was in that time? Would he have seen Obi for the snake he was?

Would he have seen Fury for it? SHIELD and Coulson and _Rogers_ and the fucking Avengers themselves? Would he have seen it? Would he have changed anything?

Tony thinks he would have. Yinsen was good at noticing everything, and Tony? Tony had come to trust Yinsen completely. Perhaps if Tony had been faster, if he had managed to make the download faster the world would be different.

No way to know now, just another regret he supposes that he feels like hanging around his neck tonight. Surrounded by so many people and by the life he’s trying to both reach and protect and that he’s starting to fear he’ll never manage either.

There’s an old feeling that itches along his awareness. It’s an old skill, trained into him at a young age of being able to determine when someone was paying just a little too close of attention to him. An awareness in his peripheral that his brain has been hardwired to notice whereas most people never fully register it.

He’s being watched.

Great. Just what he needed.

Tony almost wants to sigh and shake his head. Don’t people understand the need for a little privacy sometimes? To be left alone sometimes to wallow in self-recrimination and might-have-beens?

Tony takes a moment to settle himself, before he lifts the glass to his lips and does a quick scan of the room as he drinks.

He sees him instantly and his fingers tighten on the tumbler so much that a small part of his brain is concerned that he’ll break it.

_Barnes._

What the fuck is Barnes doing here? Shouldn’t he be off skipping through the fields while holding Rogers’s hand and singing or something?

Does that mean the rest of them are here too?

The thought makes every muscle in Tony’s body tense immediately and he does a glance around the room without even trying to hide what he’s doing. If Rogers and the ‘gang’ are all here then this is the last place on planet Earth that he wants to be.

Shouldn’t they be having some sort of ‘victory return movie night’? Didn’t FRIDAY give him the invitation that he told her to throw in the digital trash? For goodness sakes, if they’ve decided to come search him out because he wasn’t around for their little boy band reunion tour bullshit then this bar is about to get a whole lot louder than anyone was expecting.

A glance around the area doesn’t reveal anyone else though. Just Barnes.

Just Barnes who totally knows he’s been spotted and who just keeps sitting there, staring at him for some reason or another.

Tony figures that he doesn’t know why the ex-Hydra assassin would be here but he flips him off anyways and goes back to his drink. As long as Barnes stays over there, Tony figures he can forget that he’s here and go back to what he was doing before.

+++

“Tony…Tony we need to talk.” Steve says as he tries to catch him in the hallway, standing in the center and attempting to be some sort of roadblock to the billionaire walking past him.

Funny thing is, whereas Tony is very much an unstoppable force and Steve might be an immovable object…there are always ways around single, simple things that don’t move. Tony figures that they’ve caused enough collateral damage colliding for one lifetime.

“No.” Tony says succinctly as he slides past Steve on the side and doesn’t halt his forward momentum or speed. He’s got places to be and things to do and he has no more time for fake ‘friends’ and whatever the hell else the Avengers used to pretend they were to him.

+++

Barnes is there again. Sitting at the end of the bar, practically cloaked in shadows once more. It’s the same spot he sat in last time and Tony feels like he’s trying to say something to him.

The thing Tony can’t figure out right now is what the message is supposed to be. I’m watching you? You’re not as safe as you think you are? I can find you anywhere? What is it? What is the purpose of coming back to the same bar just to stare at Tony from across the way?

Tony orders another drink and tosses it back, the pound of the speakers cloaking the sound of his heart.

Or who knows, maybe he doesn’t have one to mute. There are enough people who have postulated that possibility over the years.

+++

“Mr. Rogers has expressed concern over your behavior these last few days.” Everett Ross, the Accords representative and apparently the man attempting to be the new Coulson, says.

“Have I done something that justifies an ‘expressed concern’ to a Councilmember and a visit regarding it?” Tony asks, leveling a look on Ross that has made lesser board members and even military generals think twice about what they’re about to say next.

Ross isn’t immune to it either because the man visually immediately backtracks with a shake of his head and he holds his hands up in a gesture of supplication.

“No, not at all. Your performance is exemplary. We are of course grateful for all of the extra work that you’ve done to assist all sides with this transition.” Ross says, ever the politician and Tony nods.

“Good. Then I think it’s safe to say that the door on that topic is closed, yes?” Tony asks and Ross makes a small face.

“Team dynamics are a concern of the Council, as you know…and if there is a problem, we would of course wish to get in front of it and help facilitate some kind of beneficial end response.” Ross says carefully. “And a break between the two previous leaders of the ‘Civil War’ might foster a negative environment for all the others involved.”

“Team dynamics should be a concern of the Council.” Tony agrees easily. “And as long as Rogers is not placed back in control of the ground team, I see no actual ‘problems’ that the Council should step in on at this time that Rogers should be bringing to one of you directly.”

“You don’t see a problem?”

“Oh no. There’s a ‘problem’.” Tony says. “But the ‘problem’ in this case is that a man who has physically assaulted me and left me to die is feeling slighted because I don’t want to braid hair together over a sleepover and sing Kumbaya.” Ross’s face gets a cringe at the reminder. “Now, I’ve been _very_ understanding considering that there are no other options at this time and we have a much bigger threat looming on the horizon who could be here at any minute. I would hate, however, to have to express my own concern over a Council that would step in on a situation like this at the behest of the perpetrator and not the victim. Especially if said perpetrator has gone out of sequence in regards to the chains of command that the Accords Council and the Avengers have been so painstakingly thorough about creating.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Ross practically stumbles over the words in his haste to get them out at Tony’s barely veiled threat. “And once again, I thank you for all that you’ve given and done in this time. We’ll be sure to let Mr. Rogers know that any concerns about team dynamics should be gone through the proper channels and not escalated before doing so.”

“Thank you, Councilmember. That’s all I ask.”

+++

“What the fuck does he want?” Tony mumbles to himself at the sight of the ex-Winter Soldier, no not ‘ex’. They’ve decided to keep the name after all, and Tony might have voted against it if it hadn’t made Rogers look like he was sucking on a lemon the whole time it was up for debate. Not that it should have been, which is probably another reason why Tony threw in his lot to keep it. It was what Barnes wanted to be known as, who the hell were they to say no?

Barnes doesn’t do anything, if pressed, Tony would almost wonder if he even truly was there and not some cruel specter created in Tony’s mind to torment and plague him for reasons unknown.

Well not for reasons unknown. There are plenty of reasons, but not one that he can think of that would choose Barnes as the avatar of its ire.

Plus, he’s not _that_ drunk. Not yet at least. So it’s a little early in the night to be seeing the ghost of Christmas past anyways.

As he’s done since the first night, he flips off the _Just a boy from Brooklyn_ ’s best friend and orders another.

And Barnes, as he has since the first night, doesn’t respond.

+++

“Shit…shit, shit, shit, shit.” Tony growls to himself as he lets the armor pull away from him and he attacks the computer system with a vengeance. The glaring red warnings on the screen and the loud blaring sirens alert him to his quickly closing window of opportunity.

“Tony we need to go!” Steve says, rushing over and grabbing at his arm. Tony doesn’t even try to hold in the snarl he gives as he rips his arm away and returns to his previous job.

“If you want to leave, then fucking leave Rogers. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony snaps as he takes in the information relaying itself across the screen. Whoever wrote this self-destruct program is good, hella good, but Tony’s better.

Too bad they’re a ‘bad guy’ though, Tony would totally want to sit down for a cup of coffee with this person, pick their brain and offer them a job.

“Stark we need to leave!” Clint yells at him from somewhere behind him and Tony doesn’t take his eyes away from the screen. He does see a familiar shape step up into his peripheral long before he hears him speak.

“Do you have this?” Barnes asks and Tony nods once.

“Yeah.”

“Tony, now’s not the time for some pissing contest. We have to go.” Natasha’s saying and Steve goes to come forward – Tony doesn’t doubt to physically pull him away from the console when Barnes steps in-between them.

“Bucky we’ve got to go!”

“He said he has it.” Barnes says and it sounds like he’s just stating a fact. Like because Tony’s said it, he _believes_ it. The thought almost makes Tony’s fingers trip up, but if he can program and ‘hack’ while fighting against Ultron then he can sure as hell do it here with the Avengers breathing down his neck.

“He doesn’t know what he’s dealing with.” Steve tries to say, panic at the ticking clock clear in his voice but Tony’s a little surprised when Barnes seems to be having none of it.

“Are you the team hacker?” Barnes asks simply. “Do you know anything about computers? No? Then we divert to Stark’s knowledge. If he says he’s got it. He’s got it.”

“You don’t know him like we do.” Natasha’s saying in the background, but Tony ignores it mostly because with a grin and a happy little noise at that moment, he hits the final keys and all the alarms stop. Total system shutdown.

“Or maybe you don’t know as much as you think you do.” Barnes says in that same, calm, no-inflection of any kind voice and Tony almost snorts.

Almost being the key word.

He still kind of hates the guy no matter how good that comeback was.

+++

“No, what it _was_ , was reckless and dangerous.” Steve’s arguing and Tony’s not really paying attention. In theory he could have FRIDAY fill out his ‘Avengers outing’ reports, but it gives him something to do during these ‘meetings’ that no one can really tell him to stop doing.

“Tony shut down the reactor and was able to prevent a loss of both location and information.” Rhodey is saying, endlessly patient with Steve and Steve’s constant badgering. “He handled himself exactly as he would have been expected to handle himself.”

“The chance for it to go wrong was too high.” Natasha jumps in, her voice soothing like she’s playing some kind of mediator between the two of them. It’s a poor fitting mask, and Tony can’t help but think that she needs a new one. No one’s buying this one after all.

“Tony was able to take in the situation and make a decision going forward. His decision and his determination of his ability to follow through with it played out.” Rhodey says. “He performed perfectly.”

“You would say that.” Clint throws out with a roll of his eyes and Rhodey turns to him.

“Meaning?” He says and Tony almost bites his lip to keep from smiling at the far too polite tone in the Colonel’s voice.

“Like you’re not biased against us and pro Tony.” Clint says, clearly deciding to go forward with his statement regardless.

“None of my actions have been ‘biased’ towards Tony, but if you truly feel that they have then please feel free to fill out one of the forms that the Council has provided and an investigation into the claim will be taken.” Rhodey takes a moment before he reaches into his bag and pulls out the form. “Actually, I’ll save you some time. Here you go.” He slides it across the table to him before ignoring Clint’s angered sputtering at the action. “As it stands, there is one final thing we need to discuss before the end of this meeting.”

“And what’s that?” Steve asks and Tony doesn’t fight that sigh. God the man loves the sound of his own voice.

“Mr. Wilson has been relieved of his position as stand in team leader and has been replaced with the Vision who will be returning to the Compound later today to undertake this role.” Rhodey says and that’s just like throwing water in hot oil. The rogues – sorry no, _Avengers_ – start sputtering and yelling instantly.

“Why would you replace Sam?” Steve’s saying in the background.

“And you claim you’re not biased against us.” Clint says, grabbing the pen that Rhodey provided and sliding the sheet of paper to himself with a nasty grin like he’s just found some sort of leverage for his case in that statement.

“Vision isn’t ready to be in any form of leader position.” Natasha’s saying as well. “Why would you pick Vision?”

“Enough.” Rhodey says and Tony’s impressed when the others fall silent at the command. “This previous mission was proof enough that Mr. Wilson is not ready for a position of command.” Rhodey says. “The Council has already reviewed the video and the initial reports and has come to a similar conclusion. As for why the Vision was asked to return to the Avengers and set into the position – this is a fragile time and we wanted a team leader that we felt might receive less push back on the field from certain members. As such, the Vision was the obvious choice.”

“What conclusion?” Steve asks, catching onto that statement and Rhodey looks at him.

“Mr. Wilson was given command but the moment that I was no longer present he relinquished command to you in all ways but name. This was unacceptable and could have opened up the team to disciplinary actions. I was able to circumnavigate that due to it being the first outing that we took where the team leader was not present but it showed a learned response in Mr. Wilson to step aside for someone who was not team leader and most of the team incorrectly following suit. This will not be tolerated and if it had been escalated could have resulted in suspension or expulsion from the Avengers Initiative.”

“And if Vision ‘reverts to Steve’ on the field, what then?” Wanda asks, her voice a challenge and Rhodey looks at her.

“Then a similar response will be done and Tony will be tapped as team lead.”

“Tony?” Clint laughs. “Like I’d listen to a thing he’d say.”

“And that would be a fault and a failing on _your_ side and not Tony’s.” Rhodey says.

“Why not me, or Steve?” Nat presses and Rhodey looks at her.

“You have no experience leading a team, and your current standing with the new Accords is more fragile than anyone else’s so you would not be a viable choice. Rogers is not permitted to return to a leadership position at this time and therefore could not be chosen regardless if certain members on this team would prefer it.”

“But if Tony fails, then what?” Nat tries again and Rhodey looks her right in the eyes.

“Then the position, if he did, would fall to Barnes.” Rhodey replies.

“Bucky?” Steve asks and he sounds far too surprised. In fact, the surprise almost sounds like an insult to Tony’s ears, but maybe he’s biased.

“Sgt. Barnes has had proper training and has led teams prior to this one. Not to mention with the green light from Tony and the BARF team, he’s clear of triggers or anything else that might hinder his effectiveness on the field.”

“Why wouldn’t Barnes be first then, before Tony?”

“Tony has seniority in the Avengers team layout.” Rhodey says smoothly. “And the public would respond better to Iron Man than the Winter Soldier all things considering.”

“If the ‘public’ were the concern, why isn’t Tony leader right now?” Nat challenges like she’s trying to catch Rhodey in some kind of lie.

“Because he requested to be a last resort.” Rhodey answers her. “The Council wished for him to step in as my second in command but Tony was concerned about ‘team dynamics’ and the potential lack thereof should he step into the role. As such, Wilson was considered and given a chance before we called in the Vision. Tony has agreed to step in though if the Vision either decides that he does not wish to continue on with the position or if something should happen to remove Vision from the board.”

“Why would you think there’d be a problem with team dynamics if you stepped in for Rhodes, Tony?” Steve asks and he sounds so _earnestly_ confused. “We’d follow your lead if you were team lead.” There’s an immediate snort to his response and for a second Tony thought it was him who made the sound, before he realizes that everyone’s not looking at him in irritation, but at Barnes in confusion.

“Punk, you couldn’t even listen to him when he said he could type a few keys. I wouldn’t hold out hope for you listenin either if I were them.” Barnes says and Tony can’t help the slight glance he sends the man’s way.

“Well he’s not wrong.” Rhodey says, sounding like he’s fighting back a grin as Steve looks upset that his ‘buddy and pal’ took a different stance than Steve’s own.

+++

There’s a slight look of confusion on Barnes’s face that’s so worth it when the waitress brings over the drink and points towards Tony.

Tony inclines his head when the other man glances back at him, and holds up his own glass in a kind of toast to Barnes from their usual spots across the room from each other.

He grins and flips him off right after the toast for old times sake.

+++

In hindsight, he should have known better.

He should have known better than to walk by the pool to get around the angry little brunette determined to lay the responsibility for the breakdown of her romance with Vision at his feet like he was personally at fault for the unreasonable response and assault and like he’s the reason why Vision has decided he deserves so much better.

The only good thing he’ll say, is that he doesn’t think Wanda actually expected the whole thing to go down the way it did. Or who knows, maybe she’s a lot better at playing the confused, doe-eyed waif than he gives her credit for.

He slightly brushes her shoulder when he goes to walk past her, his own training session done for the day and she shoves at him like he’s offended her with the slightest of contact. It’s an overdramatic response, and something more suited to the child that Rogers and the others pretend she is than the woman she actually is, but it knocks Tony too far to the left, and while in any other case that’d be fine – to the left this time was _water_.

Lots of water.

Lots of water that he’s submerged in and that he’s avoided having something like this happen for the distinct issue of potential flashbacks that he’s never actually dealt with in all these years.

To be fair to him though, he’s picked up so many triggers over the years that trying to catalogue and deal with them all is a feat in and of itself and he’s been busy dealing with what he considers to be more important.

Right now however, somewhere in his brain – the part that isn’t reliving his time under the Ten Rings and the _torture_ that he endured during said time – he realizes the slight fault in that line of thinking. If he’d dealt with it back when he was trying to use BARF to deal with Howard and all of that unfinished trauma, then maybe he would have just popped back up and said a sarcastic one-liner and that would be it.

Unfortunately though, that’s not what happens.

Instead he flips the fuck out.

Instead he flips the fuck out and accidentally triggers the suit’s protection protocols that bring the suit to him.

Instead he flips the fuck out and accidentally triggers the suits protection protocols that bring the suit to him while Rogers thinks it’s a good idea to try and be the one to ‘save’ Tony.

Instead he flips the fuck out and accidentally triggers the suits protection protocols that bring the suit to him while Rogers thinks it’s a good idea to try and be the one to ‘save’ Tony and the suit and Tony’s addled mind take him as an aggressor in the whole situation.

Instead he flips the fuck out and accidentally triggers the suits protection protocols that bring the suit to him while Rogers thinks it’s a good idea to try and be the one to ‘save’ Tony and the suit and Tony’s addled mind take him as an aggressor in the whole situation and the suit _does something about it_ with all of the protocols that Tony’s put into it since Siberia.  

Instead…everything fucking goes wrong.

+++

The Council meeting isn’t half bad, considering everything that went wrong earlier and Steve is already walking around again thanks to his ‘super healing’ BS so no real repercussions are coming down the pipeline other than ‘we want to see some sort of plan for preventing future panic attacks’.

Tony had nodded right along with them, and he nodded to everyone who tried to ask him if he was okay, and he had nodded himself all the way back to his little booth in the small dark corner of the bar that’s far too overpriced and far too loud.

He nods each time the waitress asks if he wants another too.

He nods all night long.

+++

It’s unsettling, waking up and not knowing where you are or how you got there. It’s even more unsettling when the first thing you know is that you’re in a bed when the last place you can place yourself was in a bar pulling your best Howard impression.

He cracks open his eyes into the darkened room and he’s surprised to find himself in his quarters in the Avengers Compound. He almost doesn’t recognize it at first, it’s the first time he’s actually slept here since the remodel.

“FRI?” He mumbles and he curses how his voice sounds like it’s on loudspeaker in his head.

 ** _‘Boss?’_** FRIDAY answers, her voice almost imperceptible with how quietly she answers.

“How?” He figures that’s more than enough of a question because he doesn’t have the patience or the want to ask more.

 ** _‘Sgt. Barnes brought you in last night.’_** FRIDAY replies and Tony frowns into his pillow.

Why the fuck would Barnes do that?

“The others?”

 ** _‘He used one of the secondary entrances.’_** She says. **_‘Neither of you were seen.’_**

“Thanks.”

**_‘Of course, Boss.’_ **

+++

He finds Barnes later, when he’s contained the throbbing in his head – it’s been a while, he used to pop back up a lot quicker and a lot easier than that. He guesses hangovers aren’t like riding a bike if you haven’t continued cultivating your tolerance – in the workout rooms.

He’s alone, and Tony’s grateful for that, and he’s going to town on one of the punching bags that Tony still has brought in special for those in the team who require something a little sturdier.

The new arm is still working optimally from what Tony can tell, not that Tony doubted it. He designed it after all, and he doesn’t make subpar equipment. Ever.

“About last night.” Tony figures he may as well start the conversation. There’s no way he’s snuck up on the man even if he had tried to, which he didn’t. “…thanks.”

“No problem.” Barnes says, not turning to him or pausing in his assault.

“Has it personally offended you?” Tony can’t help but ask after he watches the man for a few more seconds and Barnes stops, brushing a lock of hair that’s slipped from the ponytail and stuck to his sweaty forehead.

“Just workin through some things.” Barnes replies.

“If it’s about last night-”

“It isn’t. Not in the way you think.” Barnes is quick to cut him off. “Nothin to do with you.” Tony tries to read him, tries to see if he’s telling the truth before he shrugs. He figures if Barnes can take his word to be truth on the computer program all that time ago, he can take Barnes’s for face value now. “You ever feel like you’re suffocating in here?” Barnes asks when Tony turns to leave and it stops Tony at the door.

He thinks about the hallways that he has to avoid, and the constant threat of the rogues around every corner and he nods.

“Yeah, I know a thing or two about that.” He says and he hears Barnes make some kind of agreement behind him. Tony tries to move, tries to tell his feet to just press on. One foot in front of the other until he’s far away from here…but he doesn’t. Instead of his feet, he moves his tongue. “I have a place I used to go, after a hangover…or during or whatever.” Tony turns and glances at Barnes who is looking at him with an unreadable look. “I’m headed there now. Bacon and grease on everything. I even think they cook their fries in the leftover bacon fat. It’s amazing and should probably be shut down as a menace to public health…I mean, if you’re feeling like you need to get out…and if you want a burger. My treat. Consider it a thanks for last night if you want to.”

Barnes takes a few moments, before he nods.

“A burger sounds great.” He agrees and Tony is rather surprised how quickly the man freshens up and is ready to go.

“Bucky? Tony?” Steve asks when they step outside and open the doors to Tony’s car. “Where are you going?” He questions and he sounds like he’s slowly edging towards the concerned spectrum of things.

“Out.” Is all Barnes says before he slides into the passenger seat and closes the door. Tony doesn’t say anything to that, he just pulls away, watching Steve stare at them from his rearview mirror.

“Why are you always there?” Tony finally starts the conversation when their food arrives at their table and Barnes takes a bite of fry.

“Not bacon grease, but pretty good.” He says, pretending to try and not have the conversation that Tony is trying to have, and Tony gives him a look.

“Not that I’m not thankful for last night…” He trails off and takes a bite of his own food.

“I don’t think you’ll like the answer.” Barnes says after a pause.

“You’re ‘watching out for me’?” Tony asks and there’s a challenge there.

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“…I wanted to apologize, and to thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” He says and he doesn’t look up at Tony. “But not around the others so I tracked you when you left that first night.”

“If that’s all you wanted then you’ve had plenty of times and opportunities since then.”

“…I don’t know what to say, or how to say it.” Barnes admits. “What could I possibly say that would be right? What words are enough?” He takes another bite and shrugs. It looks a little more dejected than Tony was expecting. “So I keep chickening out. And I keep trying again and again.”

“Oh.” Tony says and Barnes nods.

“Yeah.” He says with a sigh.

+++

“Where did you take Bucky?” Steve ‘asks’, catching Tony in the hallway and Tony just slips past him.

“None of your business.” Tony retorts and Steve chases after him this time. Tony figures he’s not surprised. This is Steve’s precious ‘Bucky’ after all. Of course Steve would take the time to follow after Tony for him.

“If you’re planning on doing something to him to get back at me Tony.” Steve starts to ‘warn’ him as they walk into the kitchen area where the others are sitting around and Tony rolls his eyes.

“You don’t rank high enough on my totem pole to dedicate that much effort into ‘getting back at you’.” Tony tells him. “And Barnes is a big boy, go ask him.” He motions to where Bucky is at the end of the table.

“I’m asking you.” Steve says, getting into Tony’s space as Tony grabs a quick snack from the cupboard.

“Well I’m not telling.” Tony says. “So back off.”

“Tony, how much longer are you going to be punishing us?” Steve asks and it sounds plaintive. “I get it, things got out of hand. There were some things that we did – that we _all_ did,” He sends a glance at Tony like he’s trying to make Tony agree to some kind of mutual fault. “-that perhaps shouldn’t have happened.” He looks Tony right in the eyes. “But if we don’t all make an effort. If even just _one_ of us doesn’t make an effort to get past this, then this is going to destroy the team.” Tony stares back and holds Steve’s eyes for a few moments before he shakes his head with a huff and walks around him, heading towards the door.

He pauses at the end of the table and leans down slightly to whisper to Barnes.

“If you’re still looking for the words, heads up, those aren’t them.” Tony says and Barnes nods in agreement with him as he presses on and leaves the area.

+++

“You’d get more force if you shifted your weight properly from your shoulders.” Barnes says over his shoulder and Tony’s a little surprised that he doesn’t jump at the man’s voice. “You have good form for the most part, but the crosses need work.” Steve glances up at them and seems ready to come over like he’s expecting a fight of some sort to break out between the two brunets.

“It’s from the ARC days.” Tony finds himself explaining as he tries to shift a little. “Couldn’t compress the center of my chest, even in fighting. Especially in fighting. Not if I didn’t want to pass out from a pinched lung. Guess I still have those habits.”

“May I?” Barnes asks, holding up his hands and Tony takes a moment before he nods and Barnes comes over, adjusting his stance. It feels odd, but Tony doesn’t doubt that it’s right. “Try that.” Tony throws a few punches and Barnes shakes his head. He slowly reaches out for Tony again, telegraphing his intent to touch him a second time and Tony allows it. “Throw.” He does and Barnes shifts with him, holding the correct pose for him to feel. “That’s how it should be.” He backs off and Tony does a few more. “Better.”

“…Thanks.” Tony says and Barnes nods once to him before wrapping his own hands and starting off by himself. Tony can’t help but notice the slightly excited and hopeful look on Steve’s face and he wonders what the hell the blond is up to now. He gets an answer when Steve tries to ‘help’ him with his training later. “What the hell are you doing Rogers?” Tony finally snaps when the man continuously stays in his space.

“I’m just trying to help.” Steve says defensively. “You need a lot of work, and you don’t usually accept it.”

“Still don’t.” Tony throws back at him. “Or at least not from you.” Steve’s face falls at those words but Tony doesn’t stick around to argue with him. He doesn’t have the want or care to argue with Steve Rogers about anything anymore. He’d rather try to talk a brick wall into moving.

He’d probably have better luck, all things considered.

+++

Tony looks up from his drink when Barnes finally approaches him. It’s early in the night, around the time that Barnes usually first sets up shop and Tony wonders if today is the day that Barnes ‘found the words’.

“Yeah?” Tony asks after Barnes just stands there for a few seconds and he’s a little surprised when Barnes holds out his hand.

“Hi. I’m Bucky Barnes.” He says and Tony stares at him like he’s crazy, but he doesn’t take the offered hand. “I wanted to say I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for what I did while under Hydra and I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me regardless of that. You didn’t have to, but you did…and I was hoping…that maybe we might have a chance to start over. You and me as we are, not as who they say we are.”

“Those are your words?” Tony asks and there’s a small smile tugging at his lips as the other man takes a moment before he nods. “Well, you’re in luck. I rather liked them. Simple and to the point.” He reaches out and shakes the hand. “Tony Stark. Nice arm, whoever made that must have been a genius.” Bucky smirks a little at that.

“He’s a little shit.” Bucky says and Tony laughs.

“Pull up a seat Buck. The night is young and I don’t think you want to stand there for all of it.”

+++

The entire rogue team is present in the media room, sans Lang because Hank is still angry and won’t let the ex-con play with his toys anymore. It’ll only be a matter of time though, and who knows, maybe Lang won’t be so bad a second time around.

Tony walks in and makes a beeline towards where Steve and Bucky are, and Steve sits up straighter thinking that Tony’s here to talk to him.

It’s a sad level of delusional reality that Tony doesn’t think anyone is ever going to be able to save Steve from.

“How good is your ‘aw shucks’ game?” Tony asks and Steve looks at him confused while Bucky shrugs.

“Pretty damn good.” Bucky replies and Steve turns to him with that same look.

“How comfortable are you pulling out all the ‘Brooklyn boy’ cards?” Tony presses.

“Pretty damn good.” Bucky replies again, this time with that ‘Brooklyn accent’ heavy in his voice.

“Would you be comfortable putting on your old uniform?”

“Sure.”

“I need you.” Tony says, reaching out and taking Bucky by the wrist, tugging him up and towards the door. “Pepper got called away and I need a distraction on the floor while I do my thing.”

“What do you need him for?” Steve asks, trying to interject himself into a conversation that has nothing to do with him. Tony just continues tugging and Bucky follows easily. “Tony?”

“The Charity gala tonight.” Natasha fills in. “I thought none of us were invited. Pepper was pretty clear about that.”

“You’re not.” Tony replies. “He is.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Steve starts to say in the background but they ignore him.

“Why do you want Bucky there playing Cap when you can just have Cap?” Sam asks. “I mean, it’d be a good chance for the two of you to maybe talk, maybe get out of here and be in a new environment.”

“Uh…no.” Tony says with a snort.

“So, I’m the Pepper tonight?” Bucky asks, cutting off the others and drawing the conversation back to him while sounding amused. The others continue to follow after them for reasons unknown and Tony laughs.

“Oh please, no one but Pep can play the Pepper.” He says. “But I need a close fifth.”

“Fifth? I feel like I should be at least third.” Bucky asks and Tony shakes his head.

“Nope, fifth. Maybe fourth if I’m being _really_ generous.”

“Then you haven’t seen me in my uniform.” Bucky says with a grin and Tony doesn’t fully buy it until he sees Bucky step out of his room a little while later looking like he’s just stepped out of a black and white movie.

“…okay, I give. Solid third.” Tony says with a swallow and Bucky smirks.

+++

“Tony…” Rhodey starts the conversation off with and there’s a way that he says his name that lets Tony know that he’s not going to like whatever it is that’s about to come next.

“Who died?” Tony asks and Rhodey sighs. “Oh my god, I was kidding. Who died?”

“No one died, although I might seriously consider making someone disappear.” Rhodey says and immediately Tony knows where this is going.

“What did Rogers do?” He asks and Rhodey sighs.

“They want to do some kind of ‘team building’ exercise. The whole team.” Rhodey replies. “I’ve refused the last few, but…”

“He’s getting persistent and the Council is either getting frustrated or is starting to side with him.” Tony fills in.

“More the first and less of the second. They want to know what steps we’re taking to ‘facilitate team rebuilding’ and as of this moment we haven’t taken any.”

“So what were you thinking? Group therapy session – please no. Retreat?”

“If a retreat is something that I can get everyone to agree upon then I’ll run with that.” Rhodey says.

“Done.” Tony says. “Or at least on my side it’s done. But the Council is paying for all the bells and whistles. I’m not fronting the bill for this. As long as they’re fully aware of that, I’m fine with it.” Tony rolls his shoulders. “I could use a paid vacation. I’ve never actually gotten one before. Not on someone else’s dime at least. This might be fun.”

“I’ll let them know you’ve agreed and see what the others say” Rhodey says with a small laugh.

+++

The ‘vacation’ or ‘team building’ or whatever it’s supposed to be called ends up being not half bad. It’s remote enough that they’re unbothered by the outside world and yet still connected enough that Tony can spend at least two hours a day speaking with Pepper over the phone and making sure that everything is still running smoothly easily.

“You want to kayak?” Tony asks, crossing his arms. “Yeah, not for me, but have fun.”

“Tony, you’re supposed to be working with us.” Natasha ‘reminds’ him and Tony looks at her.

“Do we all remember what happened the last time I got dunked under water?” He asks and they all cringe. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So no, water-based activities will be a hard pass as far as I’m concerned. Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t still do them. Kayaking is fun I hear.”

“The whole point of this week is that we’re supposed to be doing these activities together.” Steve points out and Tony shakes his head.

“No, the whole point of this week is to allow ‘talking’ which will be monitored by a trained professional sent in by the Accords Council. What we do during the day is our own time for the most part.”

“It’s understood.” Natasha says and Tony shrugs.

“But not written, therefore not enforceable.”

“Well we’re going.” Wanda says, turning her nose up to Tony. “If he wants to sulk around here, I say let him. This is supposed to be for the whole team, not just for Stark.”

“For once we agree.” Tony says. “So have fun. Seriously, have fun. There’s no reason not to.” Steve shakes his head at Tony’s words like he’s so put upon as he waves for everyone else to follow him. He doesn’t seem pleased in the slightest when Bucky stays behind to talk with him. “You know, is it silly that I’m actually all for this?” Tony asks him and Bucky gives him an arched eyebrow as he follows him into the kitchen.

“Seriously?” He asks as Tony gets into the cupboards and pulls out two mugs.

“Yeah, I’ve never actually just hung out at something like this. I think I might go horseback riding, or maybe build a birdhouse.”

“This isn’t camp.”

“Not with that attitude it isn’t.” Tony throws back with a grin. “Did you ever do that? Like boy scouts or something?”

“No.”

“Me either. Howard wasn’t a big fan of anything like that. I almost got my mom to send me to space camp once, but that got shut down pretty quickly.”

“You wanted to go to space camp?” Bucky asks and Tony’s secretly thankful that he doesn’t stumble or get awkward around the subject that they’re talking.

“More like I just wanted to get out of the house and camp seemed like the way to do it. And all the other kids were doing it so I thought I’d enjoy it.” Tony says, making a face at the powdered cocoa mix and putting in almost double into the cups before handing one off to Bucky.

“So you never got to build a birdhouse?”

“I didn’t get to do a lot of things.” Tony says. “Like s’mores. I’ve never had a s’more.” Bucky looks at him like he’s just said that Justin Hammer actually produces all of SI’s designs.

“You’ve never had a s’more?” He asks and Tony shrugs.

“Nope.”

“We’re correcting that.” Bucky says instantly.

“Well we’re going to have a campfire session tomorrow night. Maybe we can get the stuff at the store.”

“What are we getting at the store?” Steve asks, rejoining with Natasha and Sam.

“Snacks.” Tony replies easily. “Just listing snacks. I can go pick them up tomorrow from in town while you go on your kayak adventure.”

“I’ll go with you.” Bucky and Steve say at the same time and Tony glances between them both.

“Okay, I’m just going to say it. That was a creepy echo.”

“I’ll go Steve.” Bucky says. “He doesn’t need two people to help him carry a few bags.”

“I’ll go.” Steve argues. “Besides Tony and I are the ones who really…who really need some time alone together.”

“We’ll have plenty of time in the ‘group sessions’.” Tony says, cutting Steve off at the legs. “And Bucky’s right. I don’t need two super soldiers flanking me when I go to pick up chips and popcorn.”

“Since when is it ‘Bucky’ and not ‘Barnes’?” Natasha asks, leaning against the counter and watching Tony as she starts to make her own cocoa. Tony shrugs as he looks at Bucky.

“Huh, weird. I don’t know. Who cares?” He says and she mimics his shrug.

“It’s just odd. The two of you seem like you’re getting along pretty well these days.” She says and Tony takes his mug with a roll of his eyes.

“Save it for the session tonight.” He says as he heads out to go settle his room. “Let me know if anyone is coming with me tomorrow. And by anyone, I mean not Steve.”

“I’ll go with you.” Bucky calls out after him and Tony throws a thumbs up over his shoulder as he leaves. He’s not surprised in the slightest when Steve brings back up that conversation that night as they all sit in the living room doing their first ‘session’.

“Why ‘not Steve’? I thought this was about building bridges not keeping them broken.” He says with an earnest, heartfelt look in Tony’s direction and Tony rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Because last time I checked working with you out on the field is different than personal relationships where healing schedules and how things are healed are decided by the individuals at hand for themselves and not by someone else who seems to think that they have a right to determine how it all goes and how it all turns out?” Tony replies.

“This is what I’m talking about Tony, can’t you see that?” Steve says and Tony sighs.

“I can never figure out what you’re talking about Steve. It seems to always change to suit your needs regardless of previous statements. I’m tired of trying to keep up.” Tony gets ‘guided’ by the Accords Councilor about ‘helpful’ statements and he just nods.

“I don’t understand why you’re holding back.” Steve finally admits, after a whole two hours of pointless roundabout talking. Tony glances at the Councilor.

“Am I allowed to be bluntly honest?” He asks and the minute he gets a nod he looks at Steve. “Because I don’t trust you. I don’t like you either, but that’s secondary to the absolute lack of trust that I have for you. If there were negative numbers available for that scale trust me you wouldn’t be on zero, you’d be somewhere in the negative hundreds and that’s the honest truth.”

“It was one secret Tony.” Steve pleads. “One. I don’t deserve all of this because of one secret.”

“This isn’t about you keeping silent about my parent’s death.” Tony tells him. “And if you truly think that’s all this is about then you’re deluding yourself and insulting me.”

+++

“What about marshmallow fluff?” Tony asks, holding it up and Bucky makes a displeased face when he sees it.

“Absolutely not. That’s vile. It’s not even real food.” He says as he takes it from Tony’s hand and puts it in the cart. Tony can’t even help the laugh he gives and Bucky just gives him a grin. “How are things at SI?”

“Pretty good.” Tony says as they look for a few other things marked on the list that the rest of the group has made. “Oh, Pepper was wondering if you’d be interested in a freelance job.”

“What is it?” Bucky asks as he grabs something off the shelf and holds it up for Tony to see. Tony shakes his head no with a scrunch of his nose and Bucky shrugs and puts it back.

“We’re building a new SI research division closer to the Compound and she just wants someone to break in when the system is up and running.” Tony grabs a loaf of bread and tosses it at the other who catches it and puts it in the cart. “She says she’s already budgeted in your fee.”

“I have a fee?” Bucky asks surprised and Tony nods.

“If you’re good at something, don’t do it for free.” Tony says. “So Pep created a fee for you. You can negotiate it if you want, but it’s pretty well above the standard.”

“I’ll take it. I’ll renegotiate if she hires me again.” Bucky says as he starts ‘sneaking’ several packets of bacon into the cart.

“We’re going to be so fat once this is over.” Tony laughs at Bucky’s choices as he holds up one of the ‘classics’ for cheap on a nearby rack. “Movie night?”

“Never seen it.” Bucky says when he looks at the movie.

“Done deal then.” He says, putting it in the cart as he glances over the other options. “Everyone should see Casablanca at least once.” Bucky comes up alongside him and checks out the movies.

“What about that one?” He asks and Tony glances before nodding and motioning for Bucky to hand it to him.

“Twelve Angry Men? Beyond classic.” He says as he looks it over before putting it in the cart.

“Interestin title. What’s it about?”

“A jury trying to deliberate whether to pass a guilty or innocent verdict. It’s awesome, you’ll love it.”

+++

“And then you roast it.” Bucky says, motioning towards the fire and Tony puts it forward only to have Bucky snort and tug his hand slightly back. “I said ‘roast’ it not declare it guilty for consortin with the devil.”

“You’ve never had a s’more?” Natasha says, sounding disbelieving and Tony doesn’t glance at her as he shakes his head no.

“Nope.” He pulls it back and let’s Bucky smash the now melted marshmallow between the rest of the ‘sandwich’ before he takes it from him. “I’m going to make a mess.” Tony laughs and Bucky smirks.

“That’s half the joy.”

“What’s the other half?” Tony asks and Bucky motions to it.

“You’re about to taste it.” He says and Tony takes a bite.

“I’ve not lived before this day.” Tony jokes as he tries to keep the rest of it from crumbling between his fingers and Bucky chuckles as he takes a bite of his own.

“Mr. Stark?” Thomas, the Councilor, asks and Tony glances at him. “Mr. Rogers asked you a question?” He tries to get them back on track gently and Tony glances at Steve.

“I didn’t hear it. Repeat it?”

“What’s it going to take?” Steve repeats. “To find a way to move past this?”

“Another life.” Tony replies honestly and Steve sits back with a frown. “Sorry, it’s the truth…Actually, I’m not sorry. It’s just the truth.”

 “You’ve made up with Bucky.” Sam points out and Tony glances at Bucky before looking back to him.

“So? I don’t understand the correlation?” He says and Sam gives him a look like he’s being dense on purpose. Who knows, maybe he is.

“Why can you sit there and joke around with Bucky but Steve you’re keeping out in the cold?” He ‘clarifies’ and Tony pauses before he answers.

“Because Steve isn’t Bucky, and how I treat or respond to one person is not a blueprint or requirement for me to respond to or treat someone else.” Tony says. “Plus, Bucky’s pretty alright, don’t go getting a big head.” Tony says the last part to Bucky who just smirks as he takes another bite of his own s’more.

“And Steve isn’t?”

“Steve’s a dick.” Tony responds honestly and he’s not surprised at all at the snaps of outrage and Thomas’s gentle reminder of ‘helpful phrases’.

+++

“Did you like it?” Tony asks, his voice coming out as more of a yawn than anything and it doesn’t fully register that he can feel Bucky’s nod.

“Yeah, it was good.” Bucky says and his voice is quiet and soft like he’s trying to not wake the others in the house.

“Told you. It’s a classic.” Tony mumbles before he falls back asleep.

+++

It takes ten seconds to realize that he’s slept in a lot later than he should have when he opens his eyes. It’s also ten seconds to realize that this is the second time that Bucky’s carted him off to bed and he doesn’t remember it.

Bloody ninja.

Tony stretches and yawns, getting ready for the day before he comes down the stairs into the main area.

It takes another ten seconds to take in what’s on all the counters and Tony bursts out into laughter so hard that he has to lean against the railing for support. He rushes down the last few stairs the moment he has it under control and he grins as he starts looking over all the stuff.

“Where did you even find all of this?” He asks, holding up the drill and Bucky shrugs.

“I have my ways.” He says, pretending to be mysterious and Tony just grins.

“Is this what we’re doing today?” He asks everyone and he gets a few confused nods.

“Why are we building birdhouses?” Sam asks. “This isn’t camp.”

“Not with that attitude it isn’t.” Both Tony and Bucky say at the same time, and no one else seems to understand why they burst into cackling laughter.

+++

“Why is there a birdhouse in the front yard?” Rhodey asks as he walks into the Compound and Tony smirks.

“That’s Casa de Stark thank you very much, and because I could put one there.” Tony answers him and Rhodey shakes his head.

“Welcome back I guess? How was it?”

“Not half bad.” Tony says as he accepts the hug that Rhodey gives him. Rhodey glances at him first in surprise and then in slight disbelief, like he’s trying to determine if Tony’s trying to pull a fast one on him. “No really, a little long and I was more than done with the whole ‘let’s discuss our feelings’ which just translated into ‘a two-hour long session of Rogers whining and all of them nodding along with him’ but other than that, it was good.”

“Well…good. I thought I was going to get a call to be an alibi for you at some point.”

“To be fair, so did I.” Tony admits before clapping a hand over Rhodey’s shoulder and dragging him along.

+++

“We could hang out tomorrow?” Steve says, grabbing some soup in a bowl and offering it to Bucky before getting himself some. “Did you want some Tony?”

“No thanks.” Tony says, munching on a cracker as he looks in the cupboard.

“There’s plenty.” Steve tries again and Tony bites back the sigh.

“I’m good.”

“Honestly, it’s no trouble. I made enough for you.”

“I said I’m good.” Tony repeats as he glances around for something to eat. He doesn’t really feel like the chicken soup that Steve’s made, which is too bad. It’d be a lot easier than trying to figure something out on his own. But he’s taking off soon, and the absolute fight that it would be to eat and run wouldn’t be worth it in the end “I gotta leave in the next few minutes anyways.” Tony says, grabbing a pack of pop tarts. “I’ll grab something on my way back.”

“Yeah, sure.” Steve says softly, like he’s been hurt somehow and Tony’s figuring that he doesn’t really care or want to care at this point. “But tomorrow Buck?”

“Can’t.” Bucky says and that seems to stop up all the others in the room but Tony.

“What? Why?” Steve asks, sounding surprised.

“I gotta go to work.” Bucky replies to him and that’s Tony’s cue to get the hell out of dodge.

“Work? What do you mean work?” Sam asks and Bucky shrugs.

“I work freelance.” Bucky says easily. “Security.”

“For whom?” Natasha asks and Bucky shakes his head.

“Freelance. I work for me.”

“I meant, who hired you.”

“The person who hired me.” Bucky retorts in a round about sort of way and Tony bites down into the corner of the pop tart to hide his grin as he waves goodbye. He’ll see Bucky tomorrow it seems, and he scuttles off before anyone can put two and two together and somehow make them equal something that resembles Tony trying to get back at them in some way, shape or form.

+++

“You’re giving Bucky ‘jobs’ now?” Clint demands when Tony walks back into the Compound and for a moment Tony honestly has no idea what the man is talking about. It takes a second before his tired mind catches up with the rest of him.

“Who Pepper hires and for what usually doesn’t involve me. This was one of those cases.” Tony says as he goes to walk past them.

“Sure.” Clint snarls as he cuts him off and it’s the first moment when Tony realizes that all of the rogues are there. He kind of wonders where Bucky is right now, but his attention is grabbed by Natasha who steps up next to Clint.

“Setting him up is beneath you Tony.” She says and Tony frowns.

“I mean this in the truest way possible.” Tony starts to say. “But what the actual fuck are you talking about?”

“You have Bucky check out the security, and then something happens and you blame it on him.” Sam ‘fills’ him in and Tony snorts.

“Do you realize how paranoid you all sound?” He asks. “I’m not interested in defending myself from your flights of fancy.”

“Admit it Tony.” Steve says and he sounds so rational and calm. “It looks bad from where we’re standing.”

“I can’t even begin to figure out where the hell you’re standing for all these things you’re supposedly seeing.” Tony fires back. “Pepper hired Bucky for a job. Bucky accepted it after seeing the full contract and what would be expected of him. Bucky then went to go do what he had agreed to do. I’m not involved in that entire equation. At no point do I come in. If you’re so worried about it, go bother Bucky about it. But get it out of your heads that I spend one second thinking about any of you when you’re not directly in front of me causing me problems, because I _really_ don’t.”

“What’s going on?” Bucky asks, coming into the conversation and Tony wonders if FRIDAY asked him to intervene.

“Human stupidity and group think.” Tony answers him as he slips past the group to head down to the labs. He doesn’t know what Bucky says to them but he hopes that he gives them an earful.

+++

“You want to what?” Tony asks and Steve shrugs.

“I want to decorate the Compound for Christmas with a real tree.”

“Then go buy one?” Tony says and he looks at Steve confused and the blond sighs awkwardly as he runs a hand through his hair.

“We’re going to go up the mountain to one of those…I don’t know, gimmicky places? Where they let you cut your own.” He says and Tony sighs.

“Naturally. We can’t buy one that someone has already pointlessly murdered for ‘holiday cheer’, we got to go kill our own?” Tony asks and Steve gives him a look like he’s missing the point.

“We’d like you to come.” Steve says and Tony takes a moment before he nods.

“Sure. How are we getting up there?”

“Driving.”

“Naturally.” Tony says with a barely bitten back sigh. “Who all is coming?”

“All of us, now that you’re coming along. Well I mean, not Scott.” Steve gets an unsure yet hopeful smile. “It’s Vision’s first time going up to get a tree like this. It’s nice that we’re all going to be able to be there for the kids.”

“Kids? Spider-Man is coming along?” Tony asks, surprised and Steve frowns with a shake of his head.

“No? I mean, I kind of see Vision as one of the kids. I mean, I know he _looks_ older, but he’s only a couple of years old.” Steve says and Tony frowns.

“That’s _a_ kid. Who is the second?”

“Wanda.” Steve says like it’s obvious and Tony can’t help cringe that he does.

“Wanda is an _adult_.” Tony says firmly. “She might _look_ young, but she is an adult. She is over twenty. She is _not_ a kid.”

“She’s the youngest Avenger.” Steve says in defense of that.

“That doesn’t mean you infantilize her.” Tony replies. “Being the youngest, which isn’t true if you consider Spider-Man and Vision, doesn’t mean that she’s referred to as a kid or treated as one. She is an adult.”

“You know what I mean.”

“No Steve, actually I don’t.” Tony says. “You’re always saying she’s a ‘kid’. She’s not. You need to stop that because you set yourself up as her guardian or her knight in shining armor because she’s ‘just a kid’ like she doesn’t know full well what she’s doing.”

“She had a hard time growing up.” Steve says and Tony gives him a look.

“Lots of people have a hard time growing up. Not all of them sign up for neo-Nazi tests-”

“Hey, there’s no need for that.” Steve cuts him off and Tony shakes his head.

“No Steve, that’s where you’re wrong.” Tony says softly. “There _is_ need for it.” Tony sighs and turns away. “I’ll see you later when you go to get the tree.”

“Tony.” Steve tries to call out and Tony just shakes his head again as he walks off.

+++

“It’s freezing.” Tony says, breathing into his hands as he tries to warm them up. “And Rogers better pick a tree already.”

“He’ll be at it for hours.” Bucky warns him as he hands him a small Styrofoam cup with some hot coffee in it that does wonders against Tony’s frozen fingers. Tony makes a pleased little sound as it does. “It’s symbolic now.”

“What, if he finds the perfect tree everything will turn out perfectly?” Tony asks with a snort and then he pauses when he sees the look that Bucky sends him. “Oh dear god, we’re going to be out here _forever_.”

“What about this one?” Vision calls out, glancing at a tree and they all obligatorily stomp across the frozen ground to check out the androids latest offering. “It has all the markers that you require.” Steve takes a moment, walking around it with a growing displeased look on his face.

“It’s certainly a good one.” Steve says, reaching out and messing with a few of the branches. “But let’s see what else there might be.”

“Good pick Viz.” Tony’s sure to say as they all start wandering around again. “What about you? Rogers seems to be all about this Christmas, but I haven’t heard a word of seasons cheer from you.”

“I don’t mind it.” Bucky says after a moment, inspecting a tree. “I’m a bigger fan of the food and the presents than I am the decorations. The lights are pretty awesome though. I like the lights. What about you?”

“Oh, Stark Industries hosts one of the biggest Christmas bashes every year. Hammer’s tried to out ‘Holiday Cheer’ us but he’s never succeeded. To be fair to him though, Happy’s a beast when it comes to decorating.” Tony sighs. “Me myself though? I haven’t celebrated a Christmas in years. Haven’t been the biggest fan of this time of year.” Bucky nods and Tony’s grateful that he doesn’t apologize. He’s not looking for it, but it doesn’t change the fact that Tony’s life has still be affected in various negative ways since his parent’s death.

“Did you want me to get Steve to back off?” He offers.

“Are you even sure you could do that?” Tony asks with a snort. “I’m not sure that even you have that power.”

“I can get him to back off. At least until the new year.” Bucky says. “Consider it an early gift. Do you still like gifts?”

“Not really.” Tony says. “I mean, it’s hard to buy for me, or so I’m told and I’d rather not get a whole bunch of useless trinkets that I’m never going to use and that Happy or Pepper are going to have to sort through and donate. I mean, I guess I’d like gifts, if they meant something or were able to show that someone even took five minutes to think something through before they bought just the tackiest and most expensive thing that they can find figuring that I’ll like it.” Tony thinks about it. “Although, I don’t think I’d be against getting the gift of relief when it comes to Steve’s hounding. Even if only for a few weeks.”

“Consider it handled.”

“Just…only if it doesn’t cause you problems. I don’t want to shirk off Steve’s incessant badgering onto you.”

“He doesn’t badger me. Not like he does to you.” Bucky assures him. “It’ll be fine.” He nudges Tony with his arm. “It’ll be fine.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

+++

True to his promise, Steve seems to stay in the background around Tony for the next few weeks. Tony notices him still sending these sorts of forlorn looks his way, but he maintains his distance to which Tony is exceedingly grateful.

More so, Steve seems to be keeping Natasha and Clint at bay from their constant badgering of him and Tony couldn’t be happier.

“What did you say to Steve?” Tony asks when he shows up on Christmas, just to be present for the festivities for Vision and Bucky.

“…I reminded him.” Bucky says softly and Tony lets that sit between them.

“I can’t believe you had to.” Tony admits after a moment and Bucky huffs in slight amused frustration.

“Stevie’s not good at remembering anything that might hinder him from getting what he wants.” Bucky says. “It’s both the most endearing and most frustrating quality that he has.”

“I don’t really see the endearing part of it these days, but I think I remember something about it when I didn’t want to strangle him to death each time I look at him.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not remembering it right either, if that’s the case.” Bucky says before he casts a sideways glance at him. “I happen to know that even when you find it endearing you _still_ want to strangle him to death.” Tony smothers a laugh at that and Bucky smirks.

“Tony.” Vision says much later, looking up at where Bucky and Tony are talking and putting away some of the gift boxes and Tony glances over at him.

“Yeah?” He asks and Vision points up, causing Tony’s eyes to follow him and he bites back a curse when he sees it. “Who the hell put mistletoe up in the Compound?” He asks and Bucky glances up above them as well. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Tony tells him and Bucky shrugs.

“It is tradition.” He says and Tony snorts softly.

“It is that.” He says as Bucky leans down and he tilts up.

…Damn it. He should have known better.

+++

For the most part, he avoids Bucky pretty well all things considering the next few days.

And by ‘pretty well’ he means that he turns into a deer caught in the headlights each time he sees him and he then digs deep and does his best gazelle impression moments later.  

It’s ridiculous, and stupid and far too childish for someone of his age and maturity…but all of those realizations fly out the window each time he sees the other man.

 _For goodness sake Stark, it was just a kiss_. Tony berates himself. _A kiss under mistletoe, so not even a **real** kiss. _

Something whispers to him that he knows better. That there was something else present that he’s avoiding like the plague.

He doesn’t realize how bad it’s gotten, his need to avoid Bucky, until he makes the choice to wander off _willingly_ with Steve to ‘talk’ just to get out of the room where the other brunet just walked in.

“I’m glad you finally decided to talk to me.” Steve says, and he gives Tony a small smile and Tony cringes.

“To be completely honest with you…it was less about you and more about avoiding someone else.” Tony tells him. “Somehow you’ve fallen down the totem pole at least one spot in favor of avoiding someone else.”

“Who?”

“What did you want to talk about?” Tony asks instead, ignoring Steve’s question. If there’s one person in the world that he _doesn’t_ want to talk about the kiss or about anything else regarding _feelings for Bucky Barnes_ , it’s Steve Rogers.

Actually, once again Steve is secondary. He’d rather avoid Natasha over him and then Wanda and Clint after him. But he’s high enough on the list that Tony knows he’s not going to be doing that anytime soon.

“It’s just…it’s been some time and I thought that with all of that time…we were finally ready to start moving past this.”

“Moving past what?” Tony asks. “Last time you thought you knew what was going on you said that I was punishing you because you didn’t tell me about my parents. That was part of it, but it was really just a symptom of the much larger issue. So unless you know for certain that you know what the actual problem is, I don’t think we’re actually ready to talk.”

“If I don’t know what it is, why don’t you tell me?”

“Because I shouldn’t have to.” Tony tells him. “Because it’s obvious and even if it weren’t, which apparently somehow it isn’t to you, it doesn’t negate my decision to not ‘move past this’ as you say.” Steve goes to say something and Tony shakes his head. “No Steve, listen to what I’m trying to tell you. I’m not trying to be difficult and I’m not trying to be mean. I’m trying to make you understand. You want to understand, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Okay then. Steve, you keep telling me you want to ‘start to move past this’ but I _already have_. I’ve already started that. It started in a frozen wasteland in Siberia and it continued through you coming back and it continued through the weeks spent trying to get to you recognize my personal space, and it continued through the ‘team building’ and it continues to now. I’m already working on it. I’m already ‘moving past this’. The problem isn’t that I’m healing, the problem is that you don’t like what that’s looking like and some offense meant – you don’t get to decide what that looks like for me.”

“I’m not trying to, but you’re not ‘healing’, you’re avoiding and lashing out.” Steve tries to tell him.

“Am I? Am I really? When’s the last time I ‘lashed out’ that wasn’t caused by someone’s continuous ‘Tony, Tony, Tony’?”

“We never talk.”

“We never used to before.” Tony points out. “Why does it matter now?”

“Because it matters now.” Steve retorts. “It didn’t matter before because we didn’t need to.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. We did. We needed to have been talking, and we needed to take the time to understand each other and to care about what the others said…but we never did that. That’s not something we’re going to change now because you feel guilty.”

“I’m not the only one who should be feeling guilty.” Steve says and Tony sighs.

“Will you stop trying to force an apology from me for something that I have no reason to apologize to you for?”

“You had just as much of a hand in all of that as I did.”

“You know what?” Tony snaps slightly. “No I didn’t. I obeyed the law. I listened to the people. I did nothing more than what I was supposed to do. The only time – and I mean the _only_ time – that you could try to say that I was out of line was when I left the RAFT to go help you.”

“You let them lock up our friends!” Steve says and Tony nods.

“Yes I did, and I’d do it again if they decided that crashing bridges and cars and blowing up half of an airport was how they wanted to spend their day. You’re damn straight I’d do it again.”

“It was wrong.”

“No it wasn’t.” Tony fires back. “You went rogue. I didn’t _make_ you do that. You did it all your own. I was the person who kept trying to protect you and kept trying to help you, but that’s not why you’re mad and we both know it. You’re mad because I didn’t side with you. You’re mad because you picked up your shield and declared a cause and I wouldn’t turn fugitive to follow you like the others did.” Tony shakes his head. “That doesn’t make me _wrong_ Steve. That doesn’t make me _in the wrong_.”

“We should have all been together. Fighting together and protecting each other.”

“I would have loved that, but who decides what we all fight for? You? Me? Who?” Tony asks. “You may have been the leader to the Avengers once, but that does not make you some kind of king or lord who gets to demand fealty from us all by some kind of imaginary right, and who declares someone wrong for not obeying them or turning a blind eye when they’re out of line.” Tony looks Steve in the eyes. “And you were out of line, and I do not nor will I ever regret standing firm and refusing to bow to you.”

“They would have killed Bucky.”

“And yet they didn’t when they took him in. So that should have been your first sign to stop and take stock for a moment about what was really going on around you.” Tony says with a sigh. “And I like Bucky, I do. He’s a great guy. Swell or whatever you grandpa’s call it, but we all know that there are dozens upon dozens of cases that he was not in the clear for yet that he _did_ have a hand in whether by his choice or not. Arresting him was the natural and right thing to do, whether you liked it or not.”

“You tried to kill us.”

“If I had, I would have saved myself a lot of heartache and physical therapy because you wouldn’t have walked out of that bunker that day and I would have, instead of the other way around.” Tony says firmly. “The suit is capable of almost unquantifiable levels of destruction and you think that it couldn’t take out two little men in Kevlar? You’re lying to yourself and you’re grossly overestimating your abilities while underestimating me. If I had wanted you dead – you would be. That’s just a fact.”

“Bucky was innocent.”

“He was and he wasn’t.” Tony says. “But we’re not here to talk about Bucky, we’re here to talk about us.”

“How can you forgive Bucky if you say he ‘was and he wasn’t’, but you can barely look at me without looking like you’re holding back a sneer.”

“I’ll have to work on my poker face more if it’s slipping that much.” Tony says and Steve crosses his arms. “Look, I don’t mind Bucky. I don’t blame him for what Hydra made him do. We’ve moved past that. Started afresh and moved on to see where that took us.”

“If you did that for him, why can’t you do that for me?”

“Because you and I are in a different boat than he and I were.” Tony answers him honestly. “Steve, Bucky and I decided to start over because we didn’t _know_ each other before then. I’d never met him and we decided to try to move past that one event and give it a shot. But that worked for us because in our history that’s all we had, that one event. You and me? We have _years_ of bad experiences and behaviors and habits coming to the table that we’re never going to be able to sweep under the rug and you know what? I don’t want to even try to.” Tony shakes his head. “You want me to forgive and forget Siberia? Fine, done. Now what? We’re still here. We’re still broken. Nothing’s fixed.”

“Why not?”

“Because Siberia was the final straw in a long, long list of straws. Even if I allowed us to ‘move past it’ when it came to that, that doesn’t fix the rest of it.”

“The rest of what?” Steve asks desperately. “The rest of what Tony? We were perfect before Ross came in here with his Accords and kicked up everything.”

“We weren’t.” Tony tells him. “I’m telling you we weren’t.”

“Why weren’t we?”

“Do you want a list?” Tony asks and he sighs when Steve just stares at him imploringly. “Fine, I’ll give you a simple one. The helicarrier, the SHIELD fall, the whole Ultron event, _Wanda_.”

“What’s wrong with Wanda?”

“What isn’t?” Tony can’t help but ask honestly and Steve gives him a look. “No, honestly Steve. What _isn’t_? She can’t take responsibility for her own actions, she physically assaulted the person she claimed to love and then refused to acknowledge what she had done and what consequences it might have. She’s never had to pay for anything she’s done and she seems determined to play the victim when she is _anything but_. Honestly, I need you to tell me what isn’t wrong with Wanda.”

“She’s one of us now.”

“That doesn’t somehow miraculously make her a good person. Hell, it doesn’t even make her a slightly decent person. It does nothing but give some kind of mental superiority that you’re somehow more important or more righteous than someone else because you’re one of the ‘good guys’ now. News flash, that isn’t how this works.” Tony says.

“She’s changed.”

“She really hasn’t, and she hasn’t had to, because you hold her hand and call her a _kid_.” Tony shakes his head. “But we’re not here about Wanda, we’re here about us. Or the lack thereof of that term these days.”

“I just want us to go back to how it was.” Steve says and Tony shakes his head.

“I’m sure you do. You were the undisputed king walking up and down the hallways demanding worship and praise for absolutely _nothing_. The terrible thing? We gave it. Maybe that’s the only thing I will apologize for. I apologize that I let that go on. I apologize that I didn’t knock you flat on your ass the first time you got up in my face with that self-righteousness and tell you to open your damn eyes to how the world really worked nowadays.”  Tony shakes his head. “But I guess that I’m going to do it now. Steve, the world doesn’t bow to you and you don’t get to control how it plays out. You fucked up. You fucked me up. This whole… _toxic_ thing between us is fucked up. Stop pushing it, because it is what it is and nothing is going to change it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t want to change.” Tony replies. “And I refuse to accept what you’re bringing to the table as you are right now anymore. I’ve seen better, and I won’t accept less anymore.”

“You’ve seen better?” Steve asks. “What does that even mean?”

“I used to cut you slack that you didn’t deserve because I thought, ‘he can’t change’, but I realized that it was a clutch that you ran with the minute you were given it. You can learn, you just don’t want to and no one has forced you to. I’m done allowing that, and I’m done with your stalking the hallways, ‘notice me sempai’ bullshit. You will leave me alone from this day forward, or I will go to Rhodes and then to Ross and then to whoever I need to make you leave me alone, and I will succeed.”

“I just want us to-”

“We won’t.” Tony cuts him off. “That door is closed. For good.”

“What do I need to do to get it open again?”

“Why do you even want it open?” Tony asks. “You never cared this much before.”

“You were with Pepper before.” Steve says and that sentence actually derails Tony more effectively than he thinks Steve realizes.

“…what?”

“You were with Pepper before.” Steve says cautiously, and almost hopefully. “I didn’t want to cause any problems for you two.”

“Oh my god, please tell me that you’re not about to profess your undying love or something for me because I can handle a lot of curve balls thrown at me but I don’t think I’ll handle that one well.” Tony tries to cut him off.

“It’s always been us Tony. At the end of everything, there was always us. I could always depend on that, and I know that you knew that too.”

“I really didn’t.” Tony tries to say, but Steve shakes his head and takes a step forward – Tony immediately takes a step back. “I’m in love with Bucky.” The words slip out and half of Tony curses himself for the slip and the other half is slightly curious about how this is going to play out.

“What?” Steve asks, looking utterly baffled.

“I’m in love with Bucky.” Tony repeats. “I’m pretty sure that’s a simple enough sentence to understand.”

“You and Bucky?”

“I don’t know how he feels, but I know how I do.” Tony says. “And that’s how I feel.”

“No…no.” Steve says shaking his head and taking a step towards Tony. “No, you’re just saying that to get back at me because you know that will hurt me.”

“Even if that were true, which it isn’t, that’s not a healthy relationship to try and embark on Steve.” Tony tells him. “And whether you believe it or not is neither here nor there. I love Bucky. I am in love with Bucky. Period.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“I’m a hundred percent sure that you don’t get a vote on this.” Tony tells him. “Only I do, and I do.”

“Tony just…stop. Don’t…don’t pretend that-”

“I’m not pretending anything, you’re not listening. I love Bucky.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes I do, and I’m not going to continue speaking around in circles with you about it when it has nothing to do with you. I love Bucky.”

“Stop saying that.” Steve snaps and Tony frowns before he jerks as Steve pushes forward and pulls Tony to him, pressing their foreheads against each other. “Stop saying that.”

“Let go of me.” Tony snaps. “Or we’re about to have a replay of what happened in the pool room, but this time it’ll be completely intentional.”

“Just…give me a minute.” Steve pleads and Tony tries to pull back but Steve holds him in place.

“You’ve got thirty seconds Rogers before I tell FRIDAY to send the suit. Let go.” Tony says and Steve just lets out a shaky sort of exhale. “Ten seconds.” He warns and he’s both surprised and not surprised at all when Steve shifts slightly and kisses him.

Tony doesn’t kiss back. He just stands there like a statue as he sends out the mental order for the suit. If he takes a slight amount of pleasure punching Steve in his perfect teeth when it arrives, well that’s for him to know.

+++

“Steve told me what happened.” Bucky says as he approaches Tony in the lab and Tony sighs.

“I thought we fixed all the blind spots.” Tony says, glancing at Bucky and Bucky nods.

“You did.”

“Then how the hell did you get in?”

“I’m charming.” Bucky says with a grin, leaning up against a nearby desk and Tony snorts.

“FRIDAY, I can’t believe you’d betray me like this.”

 ** _’Sorry Boss, but Sgt. Barnes isn’t on the list of unwelcome guests.’_** FRIDAY says and Tony nods.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Tony tells her. “Um, blackout for a few minutes okay?”

**_‘I’ll activate the blackout protocols.’_ **

“Blackout?” Bucky asks and Tony nods.

“It keeps Rhodey or Pepper from accidentally face timing me when I want privacy. Don’t worry, if there’s an emergency, FRIDAY will let us know.” Tony tells him. “So Steve told you about what happened?”

“I doubt I got the whole gist of it.” Bucky tells him. “There was a lot of: we’re soulmates, Tony and I; Tony’s just confused; it’ll just take some time, and then he’ll see.” Bucky shakes his head. “That’s nothing new, honestly. I’ve been hearing those sorts of things since we got back.” Bucky takes a moment. “But there was one new thing he mentioned.”

“Oh?” Tony asks, trying to pretend that he’s aloof and uncaring.

“Yeah, he said that you tried to pretend that you loved me just to lash out at him.”

“I remember him saying something like that.” Tony says.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“…do you remember saying something like what he claimed you did too?”

“…I might have said something to the effect of it, yes.” Tony pauses. “Well not the ‘in order to lash out at him’ part. Just the I think I’m in love with you part.” There’s a silence that falls over them. “It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way. I mean, I’m not going to harass you or treat you differently for it. That’s not how that works. If you don’t want anything like that, then just say the word and you’ll never hear or sense anything about it again, I promise you that.” Bucky just keeps staring at him and Tony cringes. “Say something.”

“I don’t know if that’s wise.” Bucky says almost carefully.

“If it’s what you’re thinking, wise or not, I’d like to know. It might clear up any misconceptions after all. I hate misconceptions, especially where people and emotions are involved.”

“You want to know what I’m thinking?” Bucky asks and it almost sounds like a threat, but Tony nods anyways. If Bucky’s going to yell at him or threaten him or storm out that door, never wanting to speak to him or look at him ever again then Tony would rather know right now. “I’m thinking how easy it would be to be off this table and over there.” Bucky says, his voice dark and full of promise. “And I’m thinking of exactly how long it would take to get you out of those clothes and hear you beg. But I’m not sure if that’s what you’re thinking, so I’m staying over here.” Tony just stares for a few moments at Bucky. “But you’re a fool Tony Stark if you think that I haven’t been in love with you for some time. I just wasn’t sure how you felt about me.”

“…I guess that makes us both fools then.” Tony says after a brief pause.

“I guess it does.”

 ** _‘Boss?’_** FRIDAY interrupts their strange stare down contest a little bit later. **_‘Shall I lift blackout protocols?’_**

“I don’t know Bucky… _should_ she lift blackout protocols?” Tony finds himself asking, the acceptance of Bucky’s earlier offer clear in his tone and the smirk that spreads across Bucky’s face is a work of art.

“No, not for a while.” He says as he slips off the table.  

+++

“This is taking things just a little too far.” Natasha says to him as he’s sitting at the kitchen counter and Tony frowns, looking up from his tablet to glance at the red head in confusion.

“What is?”

“This game you’re playing on Steve with Bucky.” She says and Tony takes a moment before he snorts and rolls his eyes, going back to the data on his tablet’s screen.

“Is that what your ‘awesome profiling powers’ told you? To be honest I wouldn’t be surprised if they did.” Tony says as he slides his finger across the screen and taps out a few things. “But Bucky and I are none of your concern.”

“There is no Bucky and you. You’re taking advantage of him just to get at Steve and it’s low, even for you.” Clint snaps.

“I didn’t actually think there was a place you could go that I wouldn’t have thought possible for you to sink to Stark.” Wanda has the gall to add on. “You’ve surprised me.”

“Last time I checked, I don’t answer to any of you and what I do with my spare time is my business.”

“It’s our business if you let your dick fuck over Steve and Bucky.” Clint says.

“It really creeps me out that you think my dick is your business Barton.” Tony says sarcastically without looking up from the tablet. “But regardless of how you feel about it, it’s none of your business.”

“Tony this is taking things too far.” Natasha tries again and Tony sighs, finally looking at them.

“How about you try taking your heads out of Steve’s ass and look around? I’m not interested in ‘getting back’ at Steve and I sure as hell wouldn’t start sleeping with Bucky to do so even if I were.” Tony looks at each of them. “But we are not friends and I’m not interested in having this conversation with you. So know this, what goes on between two consenting adults is their prerogative and none of your concern. Leave it alone.”

“Is Bucky really consenting to it though? I’m sure he’s not consenting to being used as a puppet against Steve.” Sam says and Tony almost wants to knock his head onto the counter in frustration.

“He’s a full-grown man. We both are, and as such we make our own choices. You don’t get to weigh in on them. You want to warn him about the ‘evil Tony Stark’ and his supposedly dastardly plan against Steve Rogers? Go ahead. I’m not sure if he’ll laugh at the sheer stupidity of it or if he’ll find it as insulting as I’m starting to find it.”

“Fine.” Natasha says, taking a step forward and sliding onto the chair next to his. “Maybe you don’t even realize that’s what you’re doing, but Tony – we’re telling you, you’re lashing out against someone who doesn’t deserve it and you’re using someone else who is innocent in this whole thing against them.”

“Wow. You think that’s something I’m doing unconsciously now? For the love of science. You all need help. I’m not going to defend myself against frankly insulting accusations. It’s a pointless exercise when you clearly won’t see any other thing other than what you’ve already determined to see. So whatever, understood. Loud and clear. You’re batshit crazy and I’m not interested in playing this game with you.”

“Steve has-” Sam starts but Tony cuts him off.

“Steve is a big boy.” He says. “And he can use his own words to speak with me if he absolutely needs to. He doesn’t need the lot of you coming in and attempting to ‘help’.”

“Steve is our friend Tony, and he’s yours too.” Natasha says and Tony rolls his eyes.

“He is your friend, I get that. That’s great. Good for you. Everyone needs friends. Friends are great. Real ones at least, not fake ones who drain you and lie to you and manipulate you and gaslight you and try to fuck you over ten ways from Tuesday, but whatever.”

“We never fucking did that Stark.” Clint growls and Tony just slides off his chair.

“Whatever Barton. This is a closed door. We’re not going to talk about it and I don’t give a damn about what you think about it or where you weigh in on it. Now I’m going to go and you can go do whatever it is that you do and how about we never again meet in the middle, okay? Okay. Sounds good.”

“If you hurt Steve, Stark, you’ll regret it.” Wanda whispers to him and Tony glances at her.

“If you threaten me again, or act out on any of those threats Miss Maximoff – the collar will be the least of your concerns.” Tony retorts and she puffs up. “Good, glad we’re on the same page.” Tony says as he turns away from her and walks off.

He meets up with Bucky in the hallway and he gives a curious glance to the other man who sighs as he comes over and drapes an arm over Tony’s shoulder.

“How about we go get some of those crazy, greasy burgers and fries?” He offers and Tony nods.

“Sounds awesome.” He glances towards the workout room where Steve is standing in the doorway, watching them walk away. “Everything okay?”

“It will be.” Bucky says. “Or it won’t be. Whatever. People will be people. Nothin you can do about it.”

“Sorry if I-”

“Nope. None of that. Stevie’s problems are Stevie’s problems. Not ours.” Bucky tells him. “If he wants to be a dumbass, then there’s nothing either of us can do about it. I’m not going to not be with you because he wants to hold to a ‘I saw him first’ mentality.”

“Seriously?”

“At one point? Yeah.”

“That’s…kind of juvenile.” Tony snorts. “Well, lets get crack fries and burgers and then I still haven’t forgotten that we never got around to watching Casablanca. We can head back to my place and watch it tonight if you want.”

“Sounds perfect.” Bucky says as they walk out the door, and Tony has to admit – it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Please no comments of a negative or critiquing nature. Thank you.


End file.
